euphonyfandomcom-20200214-history
Core Narrative 6
Synopsis - The Committee of Nations Initially formed as an emergency, covert, backdoor communication channel, the Committee of Nations consisted of political representatives of each nation tasked with finding a diplomatic alternative to nuclear escalation. When it became clear in analyst and specialist reports that nuclear war would be difficult to avoid they shifted their focus towards ideating and manufacturing a navy of arks that could help humanity survive the harsh climatic change the planet would be undergoing after a planet-scale nuclear war. The Committee of Nations Navy Ark's The committee was successful in creating various arks that could house micro communities of people with diverse specialisations that would become the last inhabitants and rebuilders of this new world. These arks were also equipped with facilities tasked to the manufacturing of their flagship the CNN mkI a ship with submergible capabilities making it a hybrid model that can be used as a multipurpose transportation or military ship which could withstand harsh climates as well as radiation. Exile When it was clear that war was an inevitability politicians from all over let their greed get the better of them and appropriated this newly built CNN (Committee of Nations Navy) to save their family and themselves while leaving their constituents, who had elected them, along with their superior members of office behind to be consumed by the fires of war they had started. The Code The three surviving Ark leaders gathered as the founding fathers of the new society and established a Code of Conduct. This code is a list of commandments that was to be followed and enforced onto all the citizens and active duty officials of the three surviving Ark’s so as to never have a conflict escalate again as it had before. This code assumed the rest of humanity had been eradicated when it was created as the CNN developed in isolation. Structure The CNN code of conduct dictates that people are to be structured into three major branches that must abide by “the Code” These three groups are the Representatives, Senators and the Executives. The code uses a top down pseudo militaristic hierarchy where each member of the arks is conscripted and if they excel at their job can hope to be selected into a higher position and climb the ranks. Representatives Representatives are trained into military practices and are tasked with both acquiring valuable resources and protecting/enforcing the Code. Conscripted into office every two years, candidates must be eighteen years of age and must live in the ark they represent. After fifteen years of distinguished service they may be chosen for the prestigious Senator position. Senators After going through the rigorous Representative program, Senators are the cream of the crop and lead the Representatives on their various missions to acquire goods from wherever and whomever. Many Senators hold the honor of having worked with the Executive branch on matters of national defence. Conscripted into service every six years candidates must be thirty-five years of age and be a citizen of the ark they represent. Executives These people are hand picked from the Senators pool and are made up of potential leaders from the Representative branch to be formed or established leaders from the Senator branch. Executives are in charge of making everything run within the Arks socio economic and demographic landscape. Present day CNN The isolation phase ends when survivors of the first rebellion take to the seas attempting to escape the grasp of the corporations. They encounter some of the MK1 ships and promptly attempt to become allies with the CNN and begin disrupting shipments, organizing raids as well as guerrilla attacks on the various cargo shipping lanes that belong to the corporations. During these raids they steal upgrade and enhancement tech as well as resources which in turn help the CNN manufacture more of the MK1 submergible ship hybrids for their fleet and in doing so present an even bigger threat to the Corporations who view the CNN, and their new found rebel allies, to be a group of despicable lawless pirates. On the other hand, the pirates see the Corporations as the greater of two evils as they have essentially instated "more of the same" upon the people of Euphony, and the first rebellion and rise of The Sceptre was confirmation of this.